cittafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Bar
Benvenuti al Bar di WikiCittà. È il punto d'incontro e discussione dei abitanti. http://wikistats.wikia.com/EN/TablesWikiaCITTA.htm Forum Well, this is it :) Alexandru 16:11, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) # When are the Italians coming? ;-) # Could you put a link to Forum:Bar on MediaWiki:Sidebar? Alexandru 16:11, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) :They will come soon I think and I'll put it on the Sidebar. --OosWesThoesBes 18:46, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) Priority One of our priorities is, I think, making the Main Page better. How should we make it? Like the Dutch or Romanian ones? Alexandru 18:42, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) :Sure it needs to be attractive. The Dutch and Romanian main pages are good, (much better than the aeres, french and Italian) --OosWesThoesBes 18:44, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like to make the Italian now. Alexandru 18:56, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) :::Go your gang --OosWesThoesBes 19:01, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol. Shall I first write in English so you'll translate it? Or shall I improvise in Italian :P Alexandru 19:02, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::Do what you like most :) I think I don't have much time left to translate, so if you do it in English, it will probably stay there for a day or so. --OosWesThoesBes 19:03, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'll try :P Alexandru 19:11, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::::Is good, I'll overview it tomorrow morning if everything is ok. Hajje :) (ciao/bye) --OosWesThoesBes 19:13, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) A word The word and, is it e''', '''et or ed? I first thought the second one, or the first one. But now I've seen the 3rd one too :-S. Alexandru 16:01, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :It's e''' and '''ed. --OosWesThoesBes 16:05, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, thanx. Alexandru 16:07, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Peter, good that you have joined us! :-). In one of these days, there will come some other Italians too, probably. Some said that they would like to contribute so.. this wiki, can get started! Let's discuss the main, important, things: *Governing *The places (like nl:Victoria) *Accessing the UWN. (http://uwn.wikia.com/) Alexandru 20:25, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :A few questions or things we need to vote for: #May I ask why the places are listed here? What would you like to do with them? #Are there coming political parties too? #Maybe create userboxes for inhabitants like on stad.wikia.com? --OosWesThoesBes 06:48, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) #How do you mean? #Not in the beginning, I think. #Sure, why not? Alexandru 12:11, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :Late reply: #What is wrong with the places? I see no difference between Libertas cities and Città... --OosWesThoesBes 11:09, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) #:I ment that we have to make maps, like on Wikistad. (plattegronden) Alexandru 11:47, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) #::Ow. I agree. --OosWesThoesBes 12:43, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) I think there should be a democratical system. With 1. President 2. Ministers. Peter Levata 14:00, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :Indeed. And we also need infoboxes for the islands and places. Alexandru 14:38, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Where do we get those infoboxes? Peter Levata 14:41, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :::We have them on 3 other wiki nations already, for example nl:Libertas, ro:Adlibita and en:Noble City. I'll try to make one, but then you or OWTB has to translate it, if it's ok? Alexandru 14:42, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::Of course. Peter Levata 14:45, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::OK. And another question. How do you say "newspapers" (plural) in Italian? Alexandru 14:47, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::::Giornali, why do you want to know? Peter Levata 14:54, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::::To make a category for gazeta. Alexandru 14:55, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) Template:Infobox città needs to be translated. Alexandru 14:55, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :Thnx. I'll put it on Agiunto. Alexandru 15:07, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Good. Peter Levata 15:16, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext OWTB, could you add the .ro, .en and .nl interwikis? Thnx! Alexandru 16:03, 26 nov 2007 (UTC) :I'll try. --OosWesThoesBes 17:15, 26 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Done. PS thanks for the correction of the VBS at Vreêland :) Ik heb een onvoldoende voor wiskunde, dus daar zal 't wel aan liggen. --OosWesThoesBes 17:17, 26 nov 2007 (UTC) :::Ik heb ook een kutrapport deze periode :-S :-( Alexandru 17:22, 26 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::Och ja, 't is toch maar school. Ben niet van plan om naar de universiteit te gaan, dus vwo of havo maakt mij niks uit. --OosWesThoesBes 17:28, 26 nov 2007 (UTC) Suggestion My suggestion: we're gonna be a republic. The elections will start when the third or fourth Italian user has come. What do you think? Alexandru 18:48, 28 nov 2007 (UTC) :We now have 2 Italian users. So we need to get 2 new users, or 1 new user and make Christina active. --OosWesThoesBes 06:01, 29 nov 2007 (UTC) From the UWN Ilenulando hasn't accessed yet. The only criterium is: we don't know what for type of government it will have (republic, kingdom). I think that it should be a republic. D'accord? Alexandru 20:30, 4 dic 2007 (UTC) :Per me va bene la Repubblica. Morgoth 13:27, 4 dic 2007 (CEST) ::OK :) Alexandru 13:58, 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Hupsa Hi dear Cittans! How is it going? I see it's not entirely coming off the ground, so what's up? 14:34, 6 dic 2007 (UTC) :I hope that Peter Levata will come back, and that Christina di Terra wants to join. Alexandru 16:22, 6 dic 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Let's wait. --OosWesThoesBes 07:03, 8 dic 2007 (UTC) Italian admins Ooswesthoesbes, maybe you should make Morgoth and Peter an admin? Alexandru 16:23, 6 dic 2007 (UTC) :Morgoth: done. Peter: Let's wait, he's too inactive now. --OosWesThoesBes 07:03, 8 dic 2007 (UTC) Quartieri Interwikies Connected via a UWN, but something simple like an interwiki? That's not here... May I propose tu use my bot for interwikies? I'm quite curious if it will work here too... --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:00, 23 mar 2008 (UTC) Person of the Year 2007 en:Wiki Person of the Year (English) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum : Sveghicivealso* 12:49, 27 mag 2008 (UTC) Time for a change Dear inhabitants of Ilenulando, I'm proud and happy to tell you that Vreêland has now a new and strong economy! Vreêland (found aeres.wikia.com) relives! All other wikinations seem to be less active than Vreêland, so the situation has turned a little bit. I think now is the best time to form a new union, we have seen many ideas and organisations fail, but those were all formed in "the big nations". Vreêland now announces that they are willing to found a new organisation, a pieceful one. We really do need such an organisation now it goes bad with the other nations. Vreêland currently is the only strong nation and we are willing to help you. Please say your opinion. President of Vreêland, Mark Vondeegel 06:51, 8 dic 2008 (UTC)